


A Theatre From Bed

by Kumarie5



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Cuddling & Snuggling, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Deceit Sanders, Other, Roman has two moms btw, Roman's Beast onesie was beautiful, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/pseuds/Kumarie5
Summary: When Roman can't focus on studying for a calculus test, he feels pathetic. Until his enbyfriend, Dee, calls him. They might just be able to help, even if their method is slightly unconventional.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370272
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	A Theatre From Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from @leesacrakon on Tumblr. Go follow them and come commission me on my Tumblr @anxious-fander-bean!
> 
> TWs: Slight homophobia, sympathetic Deceit (obvs), slight sympathetic Remus, sex mention, cursing

Roman stares at his notes and groans. He let his head drop from his hands onto his desk, feeling slightly satisfied at the dull throb of pain in his skull that the action causes.  
Studying is hard. His mind keeps drifting off and he tries to bring it back, but he always seems to lose focus! The words in his notes are so factual and lifeless and they make sense, but they don't stick! Roman's tried every method people recommend. Writing it out, reading it over and over, saying it out loud repeatedly, watching educational videos on it, and so many more methods, but nothing ever seems to work! He's so frustrated and upset, because he's never going to pass the next test (much less the actual class). If Roman doesn't pass the next test, his moms will make him quit theatre and then ground him. If he's grounded, he won't be able to help Virgil create murals for a while and that's already two outlets gone!  
Roman sighs. He sits up and looks out his window, feeling terribly horribly pathetic. Then, his phone rings. He picks it up and visibly relaxes at the ID.

💋Judgemental Shoelace💛.

No. His enbyfriend does not know that they're named after a meme in his phone and it's going to stay that way for as long as Roman can hide it.  
Roman answers the phone.

"Hey, Dee!" He greets.  
"Hey, Ro. I'm on my way to pick you up." Dee informs, a fond half-smile on their face that Roman can hear.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asks, puzzled.  
"Darling, our date tonight? Remember?" They remind him gently. Roman groans.  
"Fuck… I forgot." He swears. "I'm sorry, Dee. I can't go out tonight. My moms want me to be studying for the test in math class tomorrow." He sighs.  
".....You can't concentrate, can you?" His enbyfriend immediately knows what's wrong even before they know something's wrong. Roman loves that about them.  
"Whaaaat?" He laughs, trying to deny it. "Pshhhh, what gave you that idea?" He brushes it off.  
"Roman, I know my boyfriend. I'm still coming over and we're going to study together. We're going to figure something out." They state firmly.  
Roman deflates. That's exactly what he thought Dee would say and he hated ruining their night, but he also hated being such a disappointment of a boyfriend that couldn't even-  
"Ro, I know what you're thinking and I'll remind you as many times as you need to hear it, but I love you." They state. Roman is about to pipe up and say that wasn't what he was thinking, but Dee continues. "That means that I accept you and appreciate you. Flaws and all. There have been many a time when I had to cancel one of our date nights, because my parents got too suspicious. Every time that happens, you are completely understanding and reassure me that it's okay. So, that's what I'm doing now. You didn't ruin my night and you aren't taking up my time. I'm giving you my time, because I want you to have it. Understood?" Dee finishes and Roman can hear their eyebrow raise expectantly. He smiles and giggles wetly.  
"Understood. I love you too." He nods.  
"Good. I'm almost at your house, try not to end up falling out your window when you run to your window out of excitement after hearing me drive up your driveway. I'd rather not have another boyfriend pancake imprint on the hood of my car." They tease.  
Roman makes an offended noise. "That was one time!" He pouts. Roman flushes at the sound of Dee's velvety, fond rumble of chuckles.  
"I love you. See ya soon, sweet cheeks." They grin.  
"Love ya too." Roman huffs, flushing. He giggles happily when Dee hangs up, filled with bubbly, bright joy.

\------------------------------

Around five minutes later, Roman hears a car driving up the driveway, which could only be Dee at this hour.  
Roman beams and dashes out of his room, sliding down the railing on the stairs and flinging the door open. Dee is locking their car and walking towards the stairs when they spot Roman. Their signature half-smile blooms across their face and they walk up the stairs and slip into Roman's open arms.

"You ready to tackle this calculus?" Dee asks, snorting fondly when Roman lets out a loud, dramatic groan.  
"I'd rather sit through one of my brother's rambles about what Logan's face looks like during sex." Roman grumbles, eliciting a laugh from Dee. Roman leads Dee upstairs and to his room after shutting and locking the front door.

"So. What were you thinking of trying this time?" Roman asks as they enter his room. Dee hums and goes over to Roman's closet, grabbing a pair of their pyjamas and a pair of Roman's pyjamas.  
"I think we should cuddle up in bed and try something new." They state, handing Roman his Beast onesie. Roman sighs.  
"I can't go to bed yet, Dee. I-"  
"Trust me." Dee cuts Roman off, smiling reassuringly. Roman blinks and takes the onesie, slowly smiling.  
"You know I always do." He states, slipping into the bathroom to change.  
"I know." Dee chuckles softly, changing into his Bill Cipher onesie as soon as the bathroom door shuts, folding his day clothes and placing them on Roman's desk chair. He picks up Roman's notes and looks through them, humming softly.

Roman slips out of the bathroom and tosses his dirty clothes into the laundry basket in his room. He then glances back and grins when he sees Dee on his bed, looking through his notes. Roman slides into bed next to Dee, curious.

"So, what's the plan?" He asks.  
"We're going to write a play about this unit and then we're going to act it out." Dee informs him, causing Roman's eyes to widen.  
"Write a play? About…. math?" He asks. Dee flashes a challenging smirk.  
"Are you saying you can't do it?" They ask. Roman gasps, offended.  
"I can totally do it! It's just… not what I would have thought of. Ever." He states, pouting. He flushes when Dee touches his cheek gently.  
"Roman, writing and acting are two things that you are absolutely brilliant at. There are plenty more things you're good at and it would take me ages to list all of them, so I won't. Today. However, you never cease to amaze me with your skill and passion for writing and theatre. Mix those two and you steal the spotlight." Dee rants, adoration glowing in their eyes. Roman blushes darker, sputtering.  
"So," Dee continues, "I thought that if we wrote and acted out a play about math, you'd understand it better." They explained. Roman nods slowly, still slightly pink as he stares at his notes.  
"That… that just might work!" Roman exclaims, beaming. Dee meets Roman's eyes with their own heterochromatic ones, smiling back.

\------------------------------

"......and then the mathematician tried again, screaming at the person in front of him, "I differentiate you!"" Roman narrated, glancing at the script, then back up at Dee from where he was laying on their lap.  
"But the person continued to show no sign of being affected. They looked at the mathematician and finally spoke. "You can differentiate me all you like: I'm e to the x."" Dee grinned, glancing at the script, then towards the wall as they flourished their hand. Roman stifled a laugh.

\-----------------------------

When the two finally finished writing and revising (because any play of Roman's had to be perfect, even if it was only for his and Dee's eyes) and acting, it was midnight. Dee called their parents and told them that they were staying at a friend's house (No, not Roman's house. Dee knew how they felt about him.), before turning off the lights and slipping under the covers.

"Did it stick this time?" Dee murmurs, running their fingers through Roman's messy, dyed hair.  
"I think so." Roman yawns, before thinking. "....Yeah. Yeah, it did." He smiles. Dee smiles at the sight, pressing a soft, quick kiss to Roman's lips.  
"Good. If that method works, let's keep doing it. Together." Dee states.  
"Together." Roman agrees, cuddling close and letting his eyes droop shut sleepily.


End file.
